Sweet Dreams, Love
by bevcannon672
Summary: Two shots, vampire Edward, human Bella, before New Moon. Edward overhears Bella having a 'private moment' one evening and has a difficult time controlling his impulses. Rated M for lemony fun!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I ran through the woods and the only thing that consumed my thoughts was seeing Bella again. It had only been four short hours since I'd seen her last, but every moment I was away from her felt like a millennium.

When I got close enough to her house, I could hear what was going on inside. Charlie was quickly falling asleep in his recliner with the television on and Bella was upstairs in her room.

I approached the house and I could hear that Bella wasn't yet asleep. She had left her window open and I could tell by the unique scent of her soap that she had finished her shower. Her heartbeat was slightly elevated and I felt the panic start to rise.

Was she sick? What was wrong? I started up the wall to enter her window when I heard her speak. "Oh, please!" she quietly moaned. As I approached her window, the scent that drifted out assaulted my nostrils and stopped me dead in my tracks.

It was different, but the same. The scent was all Bella, but, more. I couldn't explain it. Hotter, more concentrated, musky. _What the hell?_ I decided to wait outside the window because the scent had me completely stunned.

"God, Edward! Yes!" I loved it when she said my name in her sleep, but since she wasn't sleeping, I had no clue as to what was going on. I inched closer to the window hoping something would give me some clue.

That scent, it was, intoxicating, almost maddening. What was going on?

"Oh my God! Please!" Bella was whispering, but I could sense the urgency in her words. Only a being with supernatural hearing, such as myself, would have understood her.

Despite all the education I had received and all the decades I had walked this earth, I felt like an absolute idiot when it finally occurred to me what was going on.

Bella was ... pleasuring herself.

How many times I had fantasized about Bella doing that very thing! I couldn't believe what was happening. I was instantly aroused. I had to get away.

I headed toward the forest beside the Swans' property, I could still hear her. "Yes! Don't stop!" I _could not _be near when she climaxed, I couldn't imagine trying to control myself then.

I ran, fast, even for me. I hadn't ran with such purpose in quite some time. I couldn't even enjoy it, I just ran in a desperate attempt to get away.

By the time I stopped, I couldn't even tell for certain how far I'd ran. It couldn't have been too far, I only ran for a few minutes. I knew I was far enough away that I could no longer hear my love moaning for me or smell the sweet scent of her arousal.

Just remembering the sound of her voice from only minutes ago got me instantly hard. I usually tried to avoid touching myself. It was shameful. Sometimes, though, it was necessary.

I had been having a difficult time around Bella already. Our relationship felt like it needed to progress, but I was terrified of the physical aspect. I _could not_ risk hurting her, or worse, for something so selfish as my own physical gratification.

I decided that this was probably one of those necessary times. Bella was expecting me soon and I couldn't show up in such a state.

I leaned against the nearest tree and allowed myself to think of Bella. I pictured her in her bed, her right hand in her panties, her left hand on her breast, eyes shut tight, whispering my name, begging me to satisfy her.

My hand moved quickly up and down my shaft. I'd reach the top and take the moisture that had already seeped out of me and coat the palm of my hand. It wasn't long before I was reaching my own climax.

It wasn't very satisfying and I felt dirty. At least I could go back to Bella now and have some semblance of sanity. I prayed that she was done.

As soon as I could hear into Bella's house I stopped. The TV was off and Charlie was snoring. Bella was calm, I could hear the sound of her turning the pages of a book. I sighed in relief and headed toward my love.

When I got to her window, the scent from before still lingered. I didn't consider that! I readied myself to not breathe if necessary, if it became too much for me. I knew Bella was waiting for me.

Just as I suspected, when I got into her room, the scent was more intense. I assumed Bella didn't even realize I could smell the difference. Surely she wouldn't torture me this way on purpose.

"Edward!" Bella closed her book and smiled up at me. I couldn't help but smile, too. "You're late. I was expecting you like, twenty minutes ago. Is everything okay?"

I walked to the bed to sit down beside Bella. Of course, the scent was even stronger here. I couldn't not breathe, Bella was expecting an answer. I inhaled and willed myself to stay calm.

"Oh, everything's fine. I got caught up talking to Carlisle." Bella looked at me suspiciously. She was always worrying. "What about?"

"Nothing important, love. Money mostly." She relaxed and wrapped her arms around me and put her head on my shoulder. "Oh, okay."

I kissed her on the head and leaned back on her headboard. I was getting more accustomed to the lingering scent so I could relax slightly. We talked like we usually did, about school, about friends, about whatever.

"Bella, you should get some sleep. It's a school night." She sat up and looked at me, smirking. "Yes, Daddy." The way she said it instantly brought to mind something I heard in Emmett's thoughts just yesterday. I quickly pushed the thought away.

"I'll be right back." Bella got off the bed and headed toward the bathroom. She wore an oversized sleep shirt that covered her almost to her knees, but I knew all she had on under it was her panties. Now was _not _the time to be thinking of that.

She came back into her bedroom and climbed in the bed and covered up. "Are you going to be here in the morning?"

"Well, I'll have to go home and change, but I'll be here to take you to school. I guess it depends on how early you wake up." I leaned to kiss her on the cheek.

"Alright. Goodnight." She returned my kiss and settled down to sleep. "Goodnight love."

It wasn't long before she was asleep. She had told me once that she hated that she had to sleep since I couldn't. I had tried to assure her that I enjoyed staying with her while she slept.

She just didn't understand what I found so fascinating. She couldn't fathom sitting still for eight hours so someone could sleep on her. It was a small amount of time to me and being still was rarely a problem.

I rather liked being still, it was just a natural state of being for me. Not having to remember to blink or fidget was relaxing. I guess it was about as close to sleep as I could get.

There were times though, that it was difficult to sit still while Bella was asleep. Quite often she wound up practically wrapped around me.

She would cocoon in her blanket to stay warm next to me, but in a while she would get too hot and kick her blanket off. She would snuggle up to me to cool off, until she started to shiver, then I put her blanket back over her. She seemed to sleep best when I was under the blanket with her.

It felt wonderful being this close to her, and I loved it when she would talk in her sleep. It was the only way I could get a glimpse into her mind. I never learned enough to satisfy my curiosity, however. I would always want more.

It wasn't long before it was the time of night when Bella would usually dream. I knew it would embarrass her to know, but I always looked forward to this time of night. As if on cue, I heard Bella mumble.

"Mmm, Edward." I smiled, I loved that she dreamed about me. I wished I could dream about her. I waited anxiously for her next words.

Bella was currently laying on my chest with an arm and a leg draped over me. She had no idea how she teased me this way, but I was happy to suffer through it.

"Please Edward." I wondered what was going on in her subconscious. Maybe I could find out without waking her. I decided to try.

"What Bella?" I whispered. "What is it?"

"Please." What on earth could she want? "Please what, Bella?"

"Touch me." _What?_ _Oh no._ I didn't know if Bella had ever had any erotic dreams before. If she did, she wasn't talking during them. I was almost certain that was what was happening, though.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing. I had been thinking about her that way a lot lately. Maybe I could manage to do a little more than kiss her without hurting her. I was extremely proud of myself so far.

I really shouldn't, but I couldn't resist. "I am touching you, Bella. Do you like that?"

"Mmm, don't stop." God, what I wouldn't give to see what she was seeing! "I won't, love, I can't."

"Mmm, more." I was getting aroused now, but I had to be still. I didn't want to wake her. "Yes, love, whatever you want." The scent from earlier, it was getting stronger. No, it was Bella. Her dream was making her wet. _Oh God._

Bella's heartbeat increased a little and she moaned. I hoped she wasn't about to wake up. I could imagine how I might be touching her in her dream and wondered if I could possibly have the restraint to really touch her that way.

"Mmm, Edward, yes." Her heartbeat was steadily escalating and I was sure she was going to wake up soon. "Yes Bella."

She continued to moan and it was becoming more difficult to lie here and listen. I wanted to kiss her and touch her, more than I ever had before.

"Edward!" She gasped as she opened her eyes.

"Bella? Are you okay?" She sat up and looked at me. She looked confused, like she didn't know why she woke up. "Uh, yeah." She laid back down, her head on my chest.

I placed my arm on her shoulder. "Bad dream?" Her body stiffened slightly. "No, not bad."

I grinned, I knew she couldn't see my face. "Good dream?"

"Um, it was okay. Just a dream." I knew I shouldn't push her, but for some reason my mouth was not listening to the logical part of my brain.

"Just okay? I bet it was better than okay." Bella buried her face in my shirt. She realized she must have been talking and was embarrassed.

"What did I say?" I didn't want to embarrass her. "You said my name."

She turned her face to the ceiling. "Anything else?" I replayed _everything_ she had said in my mind. I wanted her to say those things to me while she was awake. "Yes."

She stayed silent for a minute, then hid her face again. "What else did I say?"

I sat up, which forced her to sit up. I gently grabbed her chin and turned her to face me. Part of my brain was screaming at me to just stop, to not say what I was thinking. My mouth wasn't listening.

I leaned toward her, our lips about an inch apart. "You wanted me to touch you."

She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. "What else?" I could tell she could probably guess what she had said now, but she still wanted me to tell her. This was a bad idea, but I couldn't stop myself.

I placed my hand on her cheek and around her jaw. She was breathing faster now and her heart was racing. "You told me not to stop, and you said please a few times."

"Oh, God." She looked down like she was embarrassed. I moved to her ear, barely touching her with my lips. "Tell me, Bella, did you reach your ... release ... before you woke up?"

She gasped loudly then, and I couldn't keep from kissing her any longer. I moved my lips behind her ear lobe and down her jawline. I kissed down her neck tasting her sweet skin. I was about to remind her of my question when she finally spoke, barely a whisper. "No."

I started back up her neck and stopped at her ear again. "That's such a shame, my poor Bella." She turned her head and kissed me deeply, with a passion I'd never felt from her before.

Our mouths opened and our tongues moved against one another and I tried to convince myself that this was alright, that I could do this. I wanted so much to give her what any other teenage boy could.

I laid her back down on her bed and continued to kiss her, moving from her mouth to her neck as she needed to breathe. That scent, it was getting stronger, it was driving me crazy.

I knew Bella wanted me, but I also knew that _that_ would be too dangerous. I wanted to please her though, so I would do as much as I could handle.

I wanted her, so badly, but I had to get a hold of myself if I was going to stay here with her. My cock was aching now, but I was trying my best to keep her from noticing. If she started ... no, I couldn't even _think _of that.

Bella had her hands in my hair, holding me close. I loved it when she did that. I ran my hand over her hip, but tried not to pull her too close. Her breathing was so erratic, it made kissing her mouth difficult, so I kept my attention on her neck.

"Edward ..." I kept my lips on her skin as I responded. "Yes Bella?"

"Will you ... touch me?" There it was, I knew it was coming, it was inevitable. I wanted to, so much. Do I dare try?

"I am touching you Bella." I knew that's not what she meant, but I was trying to gain a little more time to compose myself. I expected her to argue.

Instead, she took my hand from her hip and without hesitation moved it to her breast. She placed her hand over mine and squeezed my hand so that I squeezed her.

She was so soft and perfect. I had wanted to do this for so long, I had to be careful though. _I can do __this._ I had to convince myself that I would _not_ hurt her.

I ran my thumb over her nipple and it instantly hardened under the cold temperature of my skin. "Oh, Edward!"

"Sh! Quiet! Charlie." I pulled her ear lobe into my mouth as I continued to move my thumb around her nipple. "God, Bella. So beautiful."

She then grabbed my belt loop and pulled me close. I knew what would happen, but I allowed it anyway. What was wrong with me? This was too dangerous.

I ground my erection into her hip and she yelped. She pulled my hair harder and I loved it.

"See what you do to me, Bella?" A voice in the back of my head screamed at me to stop, to get the hell out of there. _Too dangerous!_ _You'll kill her!_

"Oh, God, Edward! Don't stop! Please!" I kissed her mouth, shoving my tongue in forcefully, not allowing her to push me away if she had wanted to.

"I can't Bella. Oh my God, I need you." I was hanging on by a thread. I had to slow down. I touched my forehead to hers and stopped moving. "Be still, Bella. Give me a minute."

Bella was panting, which was _not _helping me calm down. "Edward, _please_ don't stop. Please!" _Oh, God, don't beg!_

"Bella, just a minute. I promise, I'm not going to stop. Just, let me ... slow down a minute." She pulled my lips to hers and pushed her tongue into my mouth the way I had done to her just a minute ago. I couldn't be still when she did that.

My hips moved in time with her tongue and I knew there was absolutely no way I could stop now. With the scent and the heat rolling off of Bella's body, I couldn't think. I was moving on pure instinct; that was bad.

I still had one arm wrapped around Bella's back holding her tightly to me. I could feel every curve of her body, every rib as she breathed. _Don't crush her!_

I loosened my grip, silently thanking God for the moment of lucidity. Bella seized that moment to sit up on her knees and push my back to the mattress. Had I been coherent, she couldn't have moved me.

We continued to kiss, our tongues twisting together, the taste of her driving me insane. She straddled my hips. Now she was rubbing her hot center on my cock, only thin layers of denim and cotton separating us.

I tried to let Bella be in control, maybe if I didn't touch her with my hands it would be safer for her. I threw my head back and reveled in the pleasure she was giving me.

Unfortunately, Bella was not going to tolerate me not touching her. She sat up, grabbed my wrists, and placed my hands on her breasts.

"God, Edward!" My fingers pinched her nipples without my permission. "So soft, Bella. So hot! Oh please! Careful!" I didn't know if I was talking to her or to myself. _Too much!_

Bella leaned down to kiss me again. My hands automatically moved to her ass and made her grind her hips on me. She moaned loudly into my mouth. I could feel her heat through my jeans and it made me moan.

She broke the kiss, sat up, and looked down at me. "Take your shirt off." This was my chance. I had to tell her we had to stop. I had to leave. I sat up and was about to speak.

Bella looked directly into my eyes with so much desire and need. I could only do what I was told. I pulled my shirt off and kissed her, pulling her down on top of me.

Before I knew it, my hands were on her back, under her shirt. Her skin was so soft. I ran my hands up and down her back. I couldn't get her close enough.

Her hands moved all over me, my shoulders, my chest, my stomach, it was overwhelming. I closed my eyes and just _felt._ My fingers wove through her hair, holding her close.

I felt her tongue, then her teeth, on my neck. "Bella, God. Please." Her teeth, _oh_, her little teeth, I couldn't see, couldn't think. I didn't know what was happening, just that I never wanted it to end.

Bella sat up, her hands on my chest, pushing herself away from me. I wanted to hold her still, for her to never move out of my grasp.

"Edward, I love you." I opened my eyes and saw Bella looking at me, pupils dilated, like she could take a bite out of me. I'd never seen her like this, and it made me want her even more.

If I had realized what she was doing, I would have stopped her, _maybe_. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head, then threw it to the floor.

She leaned down to kiss me and I felt her hot skin on my cold chest. Her lips touched my neck and I groaned. "Bella! Dammit, Bella!"

How could I resist her now? Her skin was so soft and so hot, how many times had I wished I could hold her like this? _I need her!_

She sat up and grabbed my wrists again. "Touch me Edward, please. I need you." I closed my eyes again and pressed my palms to her breasts.

Her nipples were hard and I realized all she was wearing was her panties. She was, for all intents and purposes, naked. The fabric of her panties was so insignificant, she had no idea. I could make them disappear before she even noticed.

"Oh Bella! I can't ... please ... can't hurt ..." I was barely coherent. I didn't know if she had even heard me. She pressed her hips down onto my cock again and I groaned.

For just a moment, I felt like any other teenage boy. I had a beautiful, naked, girl in my arms, kissing me, wanting me. Nothing else mattered.

_Edward! You can't do that! You have to leave!_

The voice instantly pulled me out of my trance. "Dammit." I murmured as I broke our kiss.

She pulled back to look at me. "What? What's wrong? What're you doing? Why did you stop?"

"Alice is outside. She had a vision, I have to go."

"What!" Bella almost yelled.

"Ssh! Don't wake your dad!" I could at least take solace in what Alice saw. I didn't hurt Bella at all, Charlie caught us. I would guess it was because we would get loud.

"Why? What did Alice see? I can't believe you would hurt me."

I smiled at Bella as I gently moved her off of me. "No, if we continued tonight, Charlie would catch us." I got off the bed and grabbed my shirt and Bella's. She stuck out her bottom lip in an adorable pout as I handed her shirt to her.

I leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Soon, Bella, I promise. Maybe you and Alice could have a sleepover at my house while us guys go camping or something this weekend."

Bella looked at me, a slightly surprised look on her face. "You're not going to ... change your mind?"

I chuckled as I sat beside her on the bed. "Uh, hell no. Not a chance." I pulled her to me for one last kiss. "I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams, love."

I was out the window before she could respond. Alice left as soon as she knew I had decided to leave, I assumed she saw that I would need some alone time.


	2. Chapter 2

Much to my pleasant surprise, I have gotten a few reviews asking for me to write the story of the aforementioned weekend.

Well. . . okay!

I'm working on it!

Thank you everyone who left a review! I love you! :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Alice would be home with Bella any minute now. Why was I nervous? It was very unlike me.

Could have something to do with my fear of killing Bella tonight.

No, that is _not _going to happen. Even Alice had assured me that the chances of something going wrong were very low.

The bloodlust was no longer a problem, quite the opposite actually. I associated that scent with the overwhelming love I felt for Bella, not food.

So, I had nothing to be nervous about. _Right. _How irritating, _now_ the seventeen year old inside my head decides to take control.

_Get a grip, Edward. _I love her, she loves me, it will be beautiful and perfect. No worries.

I heard Alice come in the front door, laughing with Bella. I wasted no time getting downstairs and was to Bella before she could get three steps in the door.

"Hello beautiful." I said softly at Bella's ear as I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. I was never more appreciative of the warm July weather.

Bella wore denim shorts that weren't obscenely short, but short enough, and a spaghetti strap camisole. The absence of bra straps didn't escape my attention. Probably had one built into the shirt.

"Ah! Edward! You startled me!" We all, even Bella, started laughing.

"Aren't you used to that _yet_?" Alice giggled to Bella.

"No, definitely not. I don't know if I'll _ever_ get used to it."

I took Bella's hand and led her to the couch. Alice sat on the other side of her. Then I heard Emmett's booming voice as he came down the stairs.

"So are we all ready or what? Let's get this show on the road! All the junk is in the jeep already."

I chuckled to myself, Emmett was always in a hurry. "Em, you are the most impatient vampire in existence. Relax!"

In an instant Emmett got to the dining room, grabbed a ceramic apple from the centerpiece on the table and threw it at me. As quick as he was, I still saw his intention in his head in just enough time to catch the apple as I grinned at him.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen!" _Ha ha!_ Esme appeared out of nowhere. She walked over to me to take the apple. "That was a gift! I would be quite annoyed if you broke it."

"Aw, c'mon Mom, you know I would never. I knew he'd catch it."

I raised an eyebrow at him, I knew he had been hoping to catch me by surprise and hit me with the thing.

"I don't care Emmett, throw your own things around, not mine."

I smiled as he lowered his eyes in defeat, even Bella was giggling under her breath. "Yes ma'am."

Emmett and the others made their way into the living room to say their goodbyes to Bella and I. "So what are you going to do this weekend _all by yourselves?_" Emmett looked at me and wiggled his eyebrows, just trying to get a rise out of me.

"None of your business." I smiled sweetly. I heard chuckles all around me. I knew there was really no point in trying to be secretive, but I thought Bella would appreciate the charade.

"Have fun _camping_." I said to the group. Rosalie was the only one who didn't return my smile. Alice bounced over to me to give me a quick hug goodbye, then a quick hug to Bella. "You guys have fun. Go easy on him, Bella."

I could hear Alice thinking the same thing to me, but actually meaning it. I had already discussed it with her and she assured me I wouldn't hurt Bella, but the fact that she even thought this to me now made me second guess myself.

She saw the alarm in my eyes. "_Edward, it's fine, I promise_." she thought to me. I could see that she truly meant it. I tried to reassure myself. _I _won't_ hurt her, I swear._

Everyone made their way to the garage to leave and I put my arm around Bella's shoulder as we sat on the couch. "So what do you want to do? Are you hungry? Want to watch a movie or go out?"

To my _pleasant_ surprise, Bella climbed into my lap, straddling me, and leaned close enough to whisper in my ear. "Gosh, I don't know." She moved her hot little hands over my chest and I could feel myself becoming aroused just from that one touch.

"Give me a minute, I'll think of something." Her voice was low and sexy. I placed my hands on her thighs as she nibbled on my ear lobe and neck. I closed my eyes and tried to slow myself down. At that moment my first inclination was to flip her onto her back and rip our clothes off. I could _not_ do that.

"Bella?" I wondered if she could hear the panting quality to my voice. "Did you come over here just to seduce me?" I smiled to myself, the thought only excited me more.

I rubbed the smooth skin of her thighs, letting my fingertips slip just under the edge of her shorts. Her breathing became faster and her lips barely touched my neck as she spoke. "Would I do that to you?"

I took one hand from her thigh to wrap my fingers in the hair at the back of her head to bring her lips to mine. "God, I hope so."

We kissed, carefully at first, but it became more heated the longer we kissed. I slipped my hands under her shirt to touch the bare skin of her back and she moved her hands to grab me by the hair and neck.

Our tongues moved together, her mouth was so hot and she tasted better than she smelled. I was fully aroused now and I could tell Bella was too. As we kissed, she rubbed her hot center back and forth over my erection and it was heaven and hell at the same time.

Bella broke the kiss to breathe and I took advantage of the opportunity to taste her neck. "So you think, just because you rub your hot little body against me, that I'm going to let you take advantage of me?" I hoped this teasing was as fun for her as it was for me.

Bella pushed herself back a little to look me in the eyes. Her eyes were hungry and she had the sexiest smirk on her lips. "Yes, that's exactly what I think." She kissed me deeply and I couldn't conceal the growl deep in my chest.

I pulled her tightly to me, and I could feel her hardened little nipples pressing against me. "Oh Bella, you know me so well." I had one hand on her hip and I moved the other to squeeze her beautiful breast. I ran my thumb over her nipple and she made the most amazing sound.

"Oh God!" She ground into me again and it occurred to me that we couldn't do this on the couch. "God, Bella. Upstairs."

She attempted to stand, but I grabbed her and stood quickly. Her legs wrapped around my waist and she squealed as I ran with her up to my room. A second later, I dropped her on my bed and hovered over her, keeping my weight off of her while I nuzzled her neck.

"Holy crap!" She gasped. "A little warning!" I moved my hand over her flat stomach and moved my lips up to her ear. "I _did_ warn you." I couldn't help but laugh quietly at her.

"Not _much!_" I ground my erection into her thigh and whispered to her. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me. How can I make it up to you?"

She grabbed the back of my hair and pulled me away from her neck. A sexy smile crossed her lips. "Take your shirt off."

I smiled back at her, only too willing to comply. I sat up on my knees and lifted my tee shirt over my head and dropped it on the floor. I laid back down with Bella and she began to move her hands over my now bare skin. Her hot little hands felt amazing. "Am I forgiven?"

Bella still had an evil grin on her face. "Not yet. Take _my_ shirt off now." _Oh God. _I loved the way she was giving me orders.

"Twist my arm, why don't you?" I pushed her shirt up and I leaned down to kiss her stomach. I skimmed my nose from one hip bone to the other, then stopped to kiss her navel. "Bella ... you smell ... absolutely ... delicious."

"Mmmm, should I be scared?" She didn't _sound_ scared, she sounded sexy as hell.

"Only if you're afraid of being licked to death." I pulled her to a sitting position so I could take her shirt off. As I suspected, I was rewarded with her beautiful bare breasts. I pushed her back down on the bed and kissed her.

I couldn't keep my hands off her breasts as I kissed down her neck. "God, what a way to go," she breathed. I kneaded and pinched and whispered to her. "Am I forgiven now?"

"Hell yes." I pulled her on top of me and she let her weight rest on my body as she kissed me deeply. My hands were all over her back and her rear, pushing her hips down onto mine. She felt so good, I was almost in pain.

We were skin to skin and I couldn't imagine how anything could feel better than this, but I was determined to find out. I absolutely couldn't get enough of touching Bella's skin, with my hands, my lips, my tongue, I felt like it would _never_ be enough.

I wasn't surprised that her blood wasn't tempting me at all. Maybe this wasn't going to be as difficult as I had first suspected.

Bella's hot skin was warming my cool skin as we continued to kiss and touch. I always adored how her skin would warm mine, but right now it was fueling my desire for her. I needed more.

She stopped our kiss and looked into my eyes, our lips just barely out of the others reach. "Edward, your jeans are bothering me." she breathed at me.

"Me too. I better get rid of them. Your shorts, too. Very bothersome." I smiled as I spoke and moved my hands to the button on her shorts. I then decided I wanted to take them off of her myself, so I flipped her onto her back.

I needed to move at a human pace to help my control, but I thought Bella might also appreciate it. I moved slowly to the button on her shorts and Bella placed her hand on mine. "Unh-uh, you first." _Oh, this girl._

I moved off the bed, stood up, and slowly unbuttoned my jeans. Bella was looking at me with a slight smile on her face. I was also smiling. We never broke eye contact as I slid the zipper down and removed my jeans.

I resumed my position on the bed and moved to unbutton her shorts. This time she only smiled at me while I unbuttoned and unzipped them. I leaned down and placed another kiss just below her navel and grabbed the top of her shorts.

I began to pull them down over her hips and trailed light kisses over her skin as I dragged the shorts over her hip bones, down her thighs, over her knees and calves, then pulled them off her feet. Bella's heart was racing and she was practically panting.

I was, too. I threw her shorts to the floor and started my way back up her other leg, once again trailing light kisses over her skin. When I got above her knee, I pushed her leg to the side so I could move my kisses to the inside of her thigh.

The scent of Bella's arousal was much stronger now with a layer of clothing discarded. Once again, the metaphorical wrecking ball hit me and I had to stop everything. Breathing, moving, seeing ... I closed my eyes and sat statue still.

"Edward?" I didn't want to worry Bella. "Just a second, love." She understood, so she gave me the time I needed. I opened my eyes first, then took in a small breath. _This _scent had a much different affect on me.

I moved back to the safe zone of her stomach and ran my nose over her skin while I inhaled deeply. _I _will _be in control. I _will not _hurt her._

My lips didn't leave the skin of her stomach as I spoke. I closed my eyes and continued to breathe. "Bella ... your scent ... it's driving me crazy." I wasn't sure if I spoke loud enough for her to hear, it was a struggle to restrain myself at the moment.

I looked up to Bella, and she was looking at me as if she had heard me. "I'm ... sorry. Do we need to stop?" _Oh hell no!_

"No Bella. You smell ... so good ... I can only imagine ..." I wasn't sure if I should finish my sentence. I didn't want to offend her. "Imagine what?"

I had to say it, I had to try, maybe she would let me. I kept looking at her so I could gauge her reaction to what I was about to say. "How good you must taste."

She gasped and her mouth fell open a little. The suspense was killing me! _Say something!_ "Um ... uh ... you mean ...?" She nodded her head and looked down to indicate that she knew what I meant.

I closed my eyes again and stayed where I was at her stomach and took another deep breath. I kept my eyes closed and prayed I wasn't offending her. I couldn't take the look on her face if I was. "God, yes Bella. The scent of your arousal is so _sweet_, I want to taste you so badly. Would you let me?"

I couldn't bear to look at her. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say ... _"You don't have to do that Edward." Now I _had _to look up. I moved to lay beside her. "What do you mean I don't have to?"

"I would think most guys don't really like to do that, so ... you don't have to." _This girl is killing me!_ "Well I'm not like _most guys_, in case you haven't noticed. I _want_ to. I _really _want to. I _really really _want to."

Bella looked confused. "You do? Really?" _Jesus Christ!_ "Dammit Bella! Do you think I'm lying?" She lowered her eyes and I immediately felt terrible for raising my voice.

"Bella, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to ... I just ... how many times do I have to say it before you believe me?" I lifted her chin to look at me. "Bella, I've imagined doing that to you so many times, but I had no idea that your scent would be so ... irresistible. I swear, it's not your blood ..." I moved my hand down to her still covered center and placed my hand over her. "That scent makes me want to ... please Bella?"

Bella's breath hitched and she was blushing. "If that's what you want, then yes, of course." _Hallelujah! _I kissed her deeply, harder than I usually do. "God, thank you, love."

I made my way down her body, stopping momentarily to appreciate her neck, then her breasts, then her navel as I took hold of her panties and pulled them down her legs, then off. They landed somewhere on the floor as I pushed her legs apart and finally saw my beautiful Bella completely naked.

"So gorgeous." It wasn't much more than a whisper, but I knew she had heard me because her blush deepened. She was smiling, though. I was glad she wasn't embarrassed with my obvious ogling.

What I _wanted_ to do was dive right in, but I thought I should probably take it slow. I started at her knee, kissing and licking up her inner thigh.

Her scent was pulling me closer and closer, my cock weeping in anticipation. I couldn't believe how exciting it was to be _almost _tasting her. I hoped I could keep it together when I actually _was_. That would be embarrassing if I came in my boxers.

_Calm down, easy ..._ I was licking at the crease where her thigh and hip met. I was a little hesitant, I had to maintain my control. _I can do this! I _will _do this! _

She didn't have much pubic hair, but what was there was soft and it held her scent, only adding to the intensity of it. I took one last look at Bella before I began. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing so fast. Her hands clutched her pillow, she looked like she was expecting something painful.

I would show her, I would make her feel so _good_. I placed my hands on her thighs to hold them apart and I stuck out my tongue just a little for my first taste.

I slowly ran my tongue just inside and tasted the wetness there. _Holy ...!_ Good God, the taste of her _was_ even better than her smell! Bella gasped and I groaned and began to lick her with wild abandon. I was in _heaven!_

I had already tasted her blood in Phoenix, but this, _this _had the same affect on my cock as her blood did to my stomach. I _needed_ her, this, more than anything. I think I could subsist on this _alone!_

My tongue moved over her clitoris and she bucked slightly. "Oh God, Edward!" She continued to moan, I _loved _making her make that sound! I moaned, too, at her exquisite taste. I had to tell her, just how amazing she was, how wonderful she tasted. She had to know how much I loved this.

"Bella, God, you taste so good! Even better than you smell! So sweet! Oh God, Bella!" I couldn't speak anymore, I had to continue drinking her, and trying not to jizz my shorts.

I put most of my attention on her clit, but every few seconds I had to dip my tongue a little lower to taste the newest nectar flowing from her. I felt her fingers in my hair, then she grabbed tightly and held me where I was. Fortunately, I was exactly where I wanted to be.

"Oh my God! Close ... Edward ... please!" _Oh God!_ She was going to come, because of me! Because of what _I _was doing to her! Oh, I _had_ to make her climax! I ran the tip of my tongue around the tip of her clit, trying to maintain the pressure that I already knew felt good to her.

I held her hips down with my hands to keep her from bucking. I had to keep her still so I could finish her. She was pushing against my hands with all her strength. Thankfully, I was strong enough to keep her still.

She pulled my hair and her nectar flowed. I hated that I couldn't lick it up immediately, but I _loved_ that she was so close to coming. I would clean her while she was recovering, I wouldn't let a drop go to waste.

"Uh ... Oh ... God ... Ed ... WAAAARD!" _Oh HELL yes!_ _She screamed _my_ name!_ She pulled my hair so hard it would have hurt if I were human. Her grip loosened a little, so I assumed she was beginning to come down. I moved my tongue to her entrance and licked up her sweet nectar. "God, Bella!" I tried to speak between my licking and swallowing. "So good!" Her breathing started to sound a little more controlled.

"Oh, thank you Bella." I continued tasting her, I didn't _ever_ want to stop. Bella started to giggle. _What? _Why was she laughing? I sat up and looked at her. "Why are you laughing?" She continued giggling.

"Because _you_ thanked _me_! _I _should be thanking _you!_" Alright, that was an acceptable response. "Well, you can thank me when I'm done." I moved back between her legs to continue. I moved my tongue in and out of her while she continued to moan and sigh. I moved back to her clit and she started squirming again.

It felt like she was trying to get away. No way was I going to let that happen. I held her still while I circled her clit. She continued to struggle against my hands. "Edward! STOP!"

I stopped immediately and looked at her. "Why do you want me to stop?" She was still breathing heavy. "Because! Too sensitive!" I began laughing then. "Oh love, you're going to have to build up your stamina." I laid down next to her and smiled as I gazed into her eyes. "Bella, I could do that for days. I _love_ doing that to you."

Bella smiled, too. "I don't think I could live through _that_." _You could if you were a vampire. _No! Did I just seriously think that! I can't believe I just really thought that! I can't _ever_ let that happen! What's wrong with me?

Bella put her hand on my shoulder and pushed me onto my back and kissed me, deeply. The taste still in my mouth combined with the taste of her tongue almost had me frenzied. She was so delicious!

When Bella had to breathe and she broke the kiss. I moved straight to her neck so I could avoid her mouth for a few minutes. She moaned lightly, like she usually did when I kissed her neck. I was always thrilled with the noises she made for me.

"Edward?" I didn't move from my place at her neck. "Yes Bella?" I continued kissing. She caught her breath to speak. "You're overdressed." I had forgotten I still had my boxers on. "So I am. I'll have to remedy that."

I started to move to get off the bed, but Bella put her hand on my chest to tell me to stop. "Why don't you let me?" She smiled deviously, which, of course, made my cock twitch. I smiled back at her. "Of course, my love."

I laid back down and she straddled my legs. She looked down at my silk covered cock and moved her fingertips to lightly brush along my length. It made me shiver, which made Bella giggle. She was giggling a lot tonight. I never thought sex could be so funny.

Bella opened her hand and started rubbing me. The heat from her hand and the slippery softness of the silk made me moan. "Ohhhh, Bella, that feels good." She wrapped her little fingers around me and moved her hand up and down my shaft, moving the silk, too. I threw my head back and closed my eyes. I tried to suppress the growl I could feel building in my chest.

Bella stopped so I opened my eyes to look at her. "Did you just ... _growl_ at me?" She didn't seem alarmed. "Just think of it as a purr, not a growl." That made her smile. "Is my lion happy?" she asked as she resumed stroking me. "God, _very_."

"I like these boxers. The silk feels so smooth." I was getting impatient. "Yes, that's why I wear them. I would imagine though, that your skin would feel much better against my skin than that silk." _Hint, hint!_ She smirked at me. "Hmmm, maybe."

Her fingers pulled the waistband of my boxers away from my skin and down over my cock, down my legs, then off. She sat beside me on the bed and looked me over. I felt a strange mixture of nervousness and excitement as she stared at me.

After several seconds she straddled me, but hovered above me, not touching me, except for the kiss she gave me. "I can't believe I get to have you, Edward." She leaned down to kiss me again. I moved one hand to her hip and the other to her breast. "I can't either. How did I get so lucky?"

"Yeah, right." she scoffed. I pinched her nipple and she yelped. "Yeah. Right." I corrected her with the proper intonation. We kissed again while she ran her hands over my chest and I ran my hands over her back and rear.

"So, are you going to let me return the favor?" I had no idea what she was talking about. "What? _Favor?_ What do you mean?" She looked down at my erection, then leaned down and ran her tongue over my bottom lip, but not to kiss me. "You know."

She wrapped her hand around me again and I groaned. "God, Bella, I really _don't_ know, but keep explaining it to me." Her hand felt even better with the barrier of my boxers gone. She smiled, then leaned down to my ear and sucked my earlobe into her mouth and moved her tongue all around it. "Ahhhh, Bella."

She let go of my ear and started to whisper while she continued to pump me. "Would you let me, Edward? Please?" I tried to think clearly, which was difficult with her hand wrapped around me, but it suddenly occurred to me what she was talking about.

"No, Bella ... no. That's too dangerous." She let go of me and sat up. "What do you mean 'dangerous'?"

"I mean, I could hurt you. Break your teeth, smash your sinus cavity, shatter your jaw, shall I continue?" She frowned and I felt terrible. "Bella, love, I _know _that it would feel _amazing_ if you did that for me, but I couldn't be still enough for it to be safe for you. It would feel _too_ good. Do you understand what I mean?"

She crossed her arms in front of her, just below her breasts. Yes, I was staring. "I don't think you would hurt me. We've done so many things that you've told me were 'too dangerous' already. Can't we just try? I'm sure you could be still enough not to hurt me."

She unfolded her arms and laid next to me with her head on my chest. Her fingers traced patterns on my skin as she talked. "Just keep your hands off of me, maybe sit on them to help remind yourself, and if you feel that you can't be still, then just tell me to stop. I'm sure it won't feel _that_ great, since I've never done it before."

I chuckled a little and she sat up to look at me. "Bella, haven't you ever heard the saying 'even a bad blow job feels good'? Trust me, it would feel incredible no matter what you did." She smiled, but I could tell she wasn't giving up. What she said _did_ make sense, as long as I had enough restraint to make her stop when it started to feel too good.

"Okay, Edward, so?" She wrapped her hand around me again and started stroking. She leaned down and ran her tongue along my neck up to my ear. My eyes rolled back in my head. "Please, Edward? Let's try. Pleeeeease?" _She's evil_. How could I say no to that last 'please'? "Dammit, alright Bella. We'll _try._ If I need you to stop, will you promise not to argue?"

Bella sat up and I swore she looked like she was about to start clapping like a small child. "I promise! Just lay back and relax. Put your hands under your butt if you think it'll help." It seemed kind of silly, but it couldn't hurt, so I put my hands under myself.

I have to admit, even though the restraints were "imaginary", it was kind of exciting. Okay, that manner of thinking was _not_ going to help me sit still.

Bella grabbed me by the hair and kissed me, deeply, almost violently. She ran her nails over my chest with her other hand. When she got to my nipple, she pinched it. It surprised me and I yelped. I had _never _made that noise before and I laughed at myself.

She kissed down my neck, down to my chest, over to my other nipple. Her tongue slowly moved over and around my nipple. I had no _idea_ that would feel good! "Oh! Bella!" I felt the smile on her lips as she kissed down my stomach.

_Oh God. _She was almost there. _I can do this. _I couldn't believe I had agreed to this! What was I thinking! Oh, yeah, she said 'please'. Evil woman.

I closed my eyes and braced myself. I could feel her hot breath over my cock. She wasn't even touching me yet. _You tease!_ My fists were clenched under my rear. I was _already_ having trouble sitting still and her lips hadn't even _really_ started!

Her hand gently cupped my testicles and I felt her tongue run up the front of my cock. _God! _"Mmmm, Edward, your skin here is so sweet. Like ... powdered sugar sweet. Sweeter than your mouth even." I couldn't even respond. I was trying so hard to be still.

I felt her tongue licking all around me, like she was eating an ice cream cone. Her mouth was so hot and wet. "Oh God, Bella." She wrapped her hand around the base and licked up to the head. _Don't move, don't move, don't move ... _

When she wrapped her lips around the head of my cock and ran her tongue around it, I thought I'd lose my mind. "Oh fuck Bella!" She stopped and looked up at me. I knew what I did wrong. "I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to offend you! That's a disgusting, vulgar word. I won't say it again. I promise." She looked at me like she was confused.

Then she smiled. That confused _me_. "Edward, you didn't offend me. On the contrary, I've never heard you curse like that before. Makes me feel, kind of ... powerful."

"God, Bella, you have no idea." She was still smiling as she resumed inflicting her heavenly torture on me.

She took me into her mouth and moved her tongue around me and moved her lips up and down and used her hand on what wasn't in her mouth, and I couldn't imagine that anything could feel better than this. She sucked harder and took me even deeper into her mouth. _Be still ... don't move ..._

How the hell did she know how to do this? "Mmmm, Edward, you're sweeter than any lollipop I've ever tasted. Now I know where to go next time I have a sweet tooth." She smiled up at me then took me into her mouth while she was looking at me.

I quickly shut my eyes. Just the sight of Bella with my ... I almost lost it. "Are you okay?" I opened my eyes but didn't dare look at Bella. "I'm good." Bella started to chuckle and leaned down like she was going to kiss me. "See Edward? I told you you could do it. I knew you wouldn't hurt me."

I took my hands out from under me and wrapped my arms around Bella and kissed her so hard I actually scared myself, thinking I might have hurt her. "Bella, oh my God! How did you know exactly what to do? Why are you so good at that?"

She blushed again. I loved it when she blushed. "I just let my instincts take over and did what felt right." _Just like when I hunt. _"Well, my love, your instincts are _amazing._" We kissed and touched and nibbled and licked, until I didn't think I could take any more.

"Bella, do you want to ...?" She looked into my eyes and they were so dark, her pupils had almost completely taken over her irises. "Absolutely. I love you so much Edward."

I had one hand on her back and one on her hip. I moved my hand from her hip down to her center and felt how wet she was. I hated that I couldn't get my mouth down there right this moment, but it would be worth it.

I took some of her moisture onto my fingers and rubbed her clit. She moaned right into my ear. "Oh Bella, you're so wet! Holy ..." I pushed my index finger into her and she squealed. "Edward! God!" I moved in and out of her while we kissed and moaned into each others mouths.

I slipped a second finger into her and she moaned so loud I thought she might be hurt. "Oh! Edward!Please!" She started moving above me and I could tell it was somewhat unintentional. Her instincts again. _What amazing instincts._

"Unh! Ed ... ward! Unh ... God ..." She moved up and down on my fingers and I could imagine her moving on my cock the same way. "Bella, yes! Does that feel good love?"

She closed her eyes and threw her head back. "Oh ... fuck ... yes!" Now I knew what Bella meant about the cursing. "Bella ... I want to be inside you. Please Bella."

I removed my fingers as we stared into each others eyes. I brought my fingers to my mouth, I couldn't stand to waste something so delicious. She gasped as she watched me lick my fingers clean. "Do you want me to be on top?"

I moved my thumb over her lips and they opened slightly. "That might be best, love. That way, you're in control, if you're hurt, you stop." She sat up. "Okay." She bit her bottom lip, I didn't want her to be nervous. "Bella, if you don't want to ..."

"I do, Edward, I just ... I know it might hurt a little. It's no big deal, every woman gets through it and I will to." She had no idea how brave she really was, not just for this moment, but for everything. Everything from her divorced parents to loving a vampire.

I smiled up at her. "Okay Bella, you're in control. You decide. Do what _you _want." She gave me a shy smile, then wrapped her hand around me. I put my hands under the pillow I had my head on. It would be safer for Bella.

I could feel the wet and the heat as she moved my cock to her entrance. She hesitated a little, rubbing the head back and forth over her opening, gathering moisture. I didn't know if she was really that knowledgeable or just doing what felt good.

She was moving so slow, it was driving me crazy! I knew this part had to be at her pace, she was the one who would be in pain. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on keeping my hands under my pillow.

Bella eased herself down on top of me very, _very_ slowly. I can't imagine a human man being able to withstand this kind of pleasure. I felt like I would surely die from it if I wasn't immortal.

She was still slowly taking me in and moaning and I didn't know how I could stand any more. "Bellaaaa ..." I was finally completely concealed within her and she got still. "Bella, are you okay?"

How I managed to speak intelligibly is beyond me.

"Yeah ... just ... hold on ..." It tortured me that she was in any kind of pain, but being inside her hot little body was beyond anything I could have ever imagined! "Bella, come here. Let me kiss you."

I moved my hands out from under my pillow to touch her as we kissed. I rubbed her back, touched her hair, tried my best to keep her mind off of any pain she might be feeling. "Bella, I love you so much. There aren't words worthy of the love I have for you."

The kisses were slow and sensuous. I would let Bella dictate our pace for a while. It was the best kind of torture, forcing myself to go slow for her. All this restraint was just adding to my excitement. I wasn't expecting that.

Bella started to move, just a little. She rocked her hips slowly and I couldn't contain the groan that escaped my mouth. She kissed me a little deeper, I hoped that meant she was no longer in pain. Just in case, I tried to stay still.

I moved both hands to her breasts and rubbed my palms over her hardened nipples. She moaned quietly as she broke our kiss to breathe. I automatically moved my lips to her neck. I adored the taste of her skin there. She continued to slowly rock her hips and I knew pretty soon I'd have to remove my hands from her body. She just felt too good and I had to keep her safe.

"Unh, God, Edward." She kissed me again, this time enthusiastically. Yes, her pain had passed. I pinched her nipples and she groaned into my mouth. Her hips began moving faster and she sat up. I dropped my hands from her breasts to her legs on either side of me.

"Oh my God, Bella. I can't describe how good you feel. You're so hot and tight." She took my hands from her legs and held them in hers while she made her movements bigger. _Don't break her fingers!_ "Oh Edward! I can't believe ... oh God!"

She began to figure out how to move up and down instead of just back and forth. After a few seconds she found a slow rhythm as she would raise herself almost off of me before slowly impaling herself again. We both moaned and groaned and I was so thankful that my family wasn't home.

"Oh God, Bella! You're driving me crazy. Don't stop." She picked up her pace just a little. She let go of my hands and I grabbed the pillow under my head. When she leaned back and put her hands on my thighs to steady herself, she let out the most delightful scream. I could also feel the change of this new angle and I didn't know how much longer I could take this.

"Edward! Oh! God! Yes! God! Oh! Fuck!" She threw her head back and started moving faster than I thought she would be able to. "Bella! I'm gonna ... Oh! God!" Her muscles seemed to be getting tighter around me. I wasn't going to last.

Fortunately, it wouldn't make a difference. Being a vampire definitely had it's advantages. I could orgasm and I wouldn't go limp in the slightest or need any recovery time at all.

"Edward! I'm, unh, gonna, unh, come! Oh! God!" She kept her pace steady and I could feel her muscles getting tighter and her sweet nectar dripping down onto my balls. "Oh Bella! I'm ... don't stop!" I let out a roar as I came, but Bella didn't slow down.

She was beginning to lose her rhythm as she got closer to her orgasm, so I took hold of her hips to help her. "Bella! Don't stop! God, Bella! That's it!" I held onto her hips and thrust into her as best as I could while lying beneath her.

"Oh! God! Yesss! Eddd-waaaard!" She screamed through her release and I was never so proud of myself as I was right now. When the muscles that were squeezing me loosened a little, I flipped her back over onto her back. "My God, Bella! You are absolutely incredible!" I said as I ran my tongue over the shell of her ear. "It's my turn now, though, love."

I kissed her deeply as I moved slowly in and out of her. She had one hand wrapped tightly in my hair and the other scraping her nails over my back. Now that I had my first orgasm out of the way I could better control the speed and intensity of my movement.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God ..." she kept repeating. I could make her come again, I just knew it. This had become my new life's mission; give Bella as many orgasms as possible. I sucked on her neck just above where it met her shoulder, rolled and pinched one of her nipples, while I increased my pace just a little.

"Oh Bella, I wish I never had to stop. You feel so fucking good." _If she was a vampire she wouldn't ... No! Dammit! _

"Edward, oh God! I can't believe how good you feel! Don't stop! Oh please!" I needed more, _deeper_. I sat up and looked at her. Her hair was a sexy mess, her eyes were only partially open, her lips were pink and slightly swollen, the skin on her chest was flushed down to her hard little nipples.

She was the most beautiful, sexiest, most sensuous creature that ever existed and she was _mine._ I was the _only_ man who would _ever_ touch her in any sexual way ever again. I would see to that. We were created for each other and we would never be apart, _ever_.

I ran my hands down her thighs until I got to her knees. I put my arms behind her knees and leaned over her, allowing me to reach even further into her hot body. She threw her head back, closed her eyes and screamed as I plunged myself into her.

I closed my eyes as my lust overcame me. I wanted to pound her as hard as I could, make her scream until she begged me to stop, lean down and sink my teeth into ... _NOOOO! I LOVE her!_

_Dammit! _ I wouldn't, I _couldn't. _I had to snap out of it. I would fight the monster inside me and _I _would win. I wouldn't let _him_ have her. She's _mine_.

"Bella! Love! Are you okay?" I had to reassure myself that she was still alright. I would _never_ forgive myself if ...

"Edward! Don't stop!" She was fine. _Thank you God._ I leaned down and kissed her as relief washed over me. Our tongues twisted together and I relished the taste of her. She really was okay.

"I love you so much Bella." She opened her eyes and met my own. "I love _you_, Edward." She had no idea what just _almost_ happened, and I had to keep it that way.

I swore to myself that would _not _happen again. I deserved punishment of some sort for even allowing it to happen in the first place. She was the only reason I existed.

I sat back up and placed her ankles on my shoulders and held onto her shins. I pulled completely out of her and thrust back into her over and over until we were both screaming incoherently.

I finally leaned over her and wrapped my arms around her putting my hands on her shoulders to pull her down onto me as I pounded her. Again, her muscles began to pulse around me. "Bella ... oh God ... you're close ... please ... come for me ...please Bella ..."

"Oh! God! Edward! Yes! Please! Don't! Stop! Unnnnngh!"

"Bella ... I'm ... close ... too ... please ..." I had to wait for her, I wanted to make her feel so good she forgot her own name! I sucked on her neck, she ran her nails down my back, and I felt her muscles spasm around me when she screamed my name.

"Edwaaaaard! Fuuuuck!" I couldn't hold back my own orgasm and I yelled my release into the pillow under Bella's head.

When I had calmed down enough, I planted kisses all over Bella's face from her forehead to her chin. This had been so far beyond all my expectations. I was so exceptionally happy that I think I would have cried if I had been able.

I pulled Bella onto me as I laid down on my back. I wished I could always be connected to her this way. Logically, I knew that wasn't possible, but I knew that when I did finally withdraw from her I would miss the feeling of being surrounded by her.

She laid on top of me with her head on my chest as we both tried to regulate our breathing again. Maybe she would fall asleep like this. Oh, that would be so perfect.

After a few minutes Bella caught her breath. "Holy crap, Edward. That was ... holy crap!" She began to giggle quietly.

I chuckled. "I agree wholeheartedly." I held Bella as I ran my fingers through her hair. "Bella, do you have any idea how much I adore you?"

"I think, maybe, about half as much as _I _adore _you._" She continued to giggle.

I laughed out loud. "Bella! Apparently I have truly fucked you senseless! That is _ridiculous!_" We both laughed and she pulled herself off of me to lay down beside me.

"Oh, Bella. I don't want to be outside of you." I gave her my best pouting face and she just laughed at me. "What? You wanted me to _sleep_ like that?"

"Sure. Why not?" Can't blame a guy for trying.

"Right. That would _not _be restful for me." She laid her head on my chest again and she began to relax.

"Edward?" She had her arm wrapped around me and I closed my eyes, taking the time to enjoy my bliss.

"Yes love?" I played with her hair with both my hands.

"Um ... why are you still ... hard?" I opened my eyes and looked down. Yep, there it is. "Just give it some time, it'll go down."

She moved to lay down beside me again so we could see each other. "Didn't you … twice?"

So she did notice. "Yeah. Well, you did _three_ times. What's your point?"

"Guys can't do that, not like that. Is that a vampire thing?" She was so adorable.

"It's a stamina thing. Vampires don't get tired. Remember?" This line of questioning was only serving to get me aroused again.

"Wow. Just ... wow. Okay. Well ... lucky me." She leaned over and gave me a quick peck on the lips and laid back down on my chest.

"Why? You want more? Is three not enough for you?" I was just teasing and I knew she could tell by the way I said it.

"Well, I'm not _usually _a greedy person ... but ... I think I'm about to pass out. Maybe I'll wake up in the middle of the night and take you up on that."

"Bella, it _is _the middle of the night. Go to sleep. More tomorrow, I promise." I kissed the top of her head. "I love you, more than you'll ever know."


End file.
